


Love me Drooper Senpai~

by Howdafloof



Category: The Banana Splits movie.
Genre: Bingo is addicted to glitter, Grumpy ass loves robot Lion, Karl is bad at making robo-penises, M/M, Rebbeca licks glitter because she’s a crazy bitch, Snorkey and Fleegle are the most sane in this, Tra-La-La-CRACK, but they cannot run an episode for shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: Stevie has a problem-it’s a beloved children’s character, 6’10, lion shaped and hot as hell.Rebbecca does not get paid enough but she licks glitter anyway.Karl fixes problems by adding genitalia to them.Bingo steals glitter.And Fleegle and Snorkey are just...there.
Relationships: Drooper/Stevie
Kudos: 11





	Love me Drooper Senpai~

**Author's Note:**

> And you thought that Simpson’s fic was wierd? Bet this COMPLETELY threw ya.
> 
> Especially since there is no Banana Splits Fanfiction yet so HAHA IM FIRST.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

One day in Kraft studios (no they don’t make Mac and cheese) Stevie was going into work, he was grumpy like usual and felt like flipping off anyone who looked his way. However from experience he knew the receptionist threw a mean-ass right hook and merely ghosted past her with no eye contact. Yes he may have been more bark then bite in some cases but there were others who would not escape the man’s wrath.

“You look like shit!”

...

“Did you fucking hear me you piece of trash? You’re a disgrace to actors everywhere! With your stupid dopey face and dumbass glasses-why do you always wear those things anyway it’s fucking winter!”

“...Stevie I am a robot, I cannot feel”

Despite hearing it multiple times from everyone else-hearing it from the lions mouth broke something in the man and he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

“I-I knew that _Baka!_” The man-child yelled before flailing hysterically to his dressing room and gross sobbing into his ugly ass sofa (seriously they should have put some of the budget to Stevie's dressing room-that place looked like it came out the 50’s).

Despite the thick door between him and rest of the world the idiot who sometimes wore child’s clothing was crying loud enough that it echoed throughout the building.

On stage the over worked producer was discussing with the set designer about the mysterious influx of glitter.

“Like, I know it’s a kids show but clearing this shit up is becoming a nightmare-yesterday it was a foot deep in some places-I’m pretty sure someone is screwing with the orders and hoarding this shiny shit-”

_Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

The set designer blinked before looking around. “Was that Stevie?”

W_aaaah-WAH WAH WAH WAHWAHWAH_-

“Yeah he does that sometimes-everyone stays out of his way but you mention the bags under his eyes or the receding hairline and he’ll wail like a bitch...” Rebbeca replied while tasting some glitter she picked off the floor to see if it had any drugs mixed in.

It didn’t.

_Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyy!!??_

Giving an annoyed sigh Rebbeca spat the glitter back out. “Anyway it’s probably due to Drooper, Guy loves the robo lion-”

“What!?” The set designer half shrieked, looking in the direction of the actors dressing room.

“Yeh, on account of him being a secret furry and all-”

_“What!?”_

Over in Karl’s workshop the sound of Stevie's ugly wail caused the man to stop wielding. He lifted up the visor and glanced over to Bingo who was walking into the room-arms filled with box’s of glitter.

“Is that Stevie? I thought I gave Drooper that massive robo penis attachment to deal with his bitching?” He mulled. Shifting the boxes, Bingo gestured to his own crotch where a badly made robo penis was awkwardly attached to the animatronics suit, said penis was at least 3 feet and reached the monkeys ankle. Karl gasped in horror and clasped his hands to the wielding mask.

“Oh _shit_ I must have given Drooper the _miniature penis_-it was supposed to go to you, y’know as a joke about apes having small dicks which is why there so angry-_OOF_” The inventor was cut off as a box of glitter was thrown at him followed by Bingo mumbling ‘_cunt_’

Back in his dressing room Stevie had already gotten through an entire box of tissues, however the waterworks were not stopping-the man was just too sad about the fact his secret crush couldn’t feel anything.

Due to his loud wailing said man also didn’t hear his door opening or the loud ass sound of animatronic legs walking towards him. It wasn’t until he felt glitter hitting him that Stevie turned and saw Drooper was throwing the shiny shit at him. Still half choked up on his own snot, the man managed a weak ‘why?’

“Because you look like shit, but with glitter on you you look like a shiny shit” the animatronic said in its kid friendly southern drawl while still heaping glitter onto the man.

Stevie let out a choked sob before pressing his hands against his heart.

“D-do you really t-think I’m beautiful?” He gasped (instantly regretting it as he choked on a load of glitter)

Drooper paused in his flinging and shrugged. “I’d knob ya”

Stevie instantly burst into happy tears before throwing himself at the lion who hugged him back.

“Oh Drooper, I want you to make me into a banana split with your massive robo dick” he sighed. Had Drooper had the luxury of moving eyes, they would have shifted nervously.

“Uh yeh, bout’ that Stevie-see I only got a baby dick, Kinda think I would’ve had a normal one if Karl weren’t drunk while designing it...” the robot replied awkwardly. Stevie just laughed.

“It’s ok, I’ve only got a little dick too, the trick is to rub them together like Vaginas” he instructed the lion who held up a raised thumb.

“Great idea Stevie! lets scissor in glitter!”

And so order was restored to Kraft Studios, Stevie and Drooper’s moans echoed through the building. Rebbeca had tracked down the over-order of glitter to Bingo and attempted to holdup the Animatronic in the workshop, pointing a gun and yelling ‘I won’t hesitate bitch!’ Unfortunately the fumes from the wielding iron made the producer high and she ended up shooting Karl before passing out on the floor. Bingo grabbed his glitter and made a break for it in the Banana-buggy.

He came back three days later after partying in so much glitter his air vents got clogged.

With all the other splits engaged, Fleegle and Snorkey ended up alone in the next show and wound up playing ‘I-Spy’ for the entire segment.

It was the worst episode ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tra-La-La-La-LaLa-Laaaaaa.


End file.
